Sensación a Mariposas
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: y es que sí, esa estúpida y ridícula sensación sólo ocurría cuando  él  se acercaba *BL* Regulus x Yato


**Fandom:** SSLC

**Pareja:** Regulus x Yato (xD sí, y un ligero Teneo/Atla ) Ambientado en universo alterno.

**Dedicatoria:** humm~, la verdad no estoy segura xD. Supongo que a todos los que les guste la pareja (merece más amor, el fandom de ellos es casi inexistente –depresión-)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y Shiroi Teshirogi, nada es mío.

**Notas:** Esta historia está inspirada en algo que nos pasó hace un par de años en el colegio, durante la clase de psicología (aún tratamos de superar el trauma) y cambiando un par de cositas, salió este intento de historia, aún no manejamos bien a los personajes así que… es sólo un intento

**Advertencias:** creo que nada, además de la mala escritura claro.

* * *

><p><span>Sensación a mariposas<span>

Lunes cualquiera; un descanso cualquiera.

Bueno, para todos excepto para el pequeño Yato.

Desde hace un par de meses que había comenzado a sentir algo sumamente extraño y molesto (a su parecer).

Un cosquilleo constante y desesperante, que si bien creyó en su momento era debido a alguna afección estomacal o algo parecido ahora sólo le parecía una especie de acto reflejo; y es que sí, esa estúpida y ridícula sensación sólo ocurría cuando _él _se acercaba.

-¡hey!, Yato-

"_como ahora"_

Pensó al escuchar esa inconfundible voz llamándolo, trató de huir o hacerse el desentendido; pero, como siempre, todo intento de evasión fue inútil.

-ah..Regulus- saludó, intentando estar calmado.

Sí, Regulus, el muchachito que no hacía más de medio año había llegado a aquella escuela, y con su llegada se había armado una especie de revolución; era todo un prodigio, bueno en clase y en deportes (aunque algo atolondrado el muchacho).

Captaba casi por completo la atención de su maestro y tutor de clase, Sysyphus; y eso era un golpe a su orgullo, ya que él y sus méritos habían pasado a segundo plano de manera abrupta.

Pero, si bien en un inicio no sentía nada de simpatía por el rubio, con el paso de algunos meses se acabó volviendo su amigo, pasaban más tiempo juntos y hasta le comenzó a ganar cariño real al ojiceleste.

-¡te he estado buscando por todos lados!-casi gritó - El maestro quiere hablar con nosotros al finalizar las clases, dice que es importante.

Yato sólo asintió forzando una sonrisa, para luego soltar un escueto "creo que alguien me llama", y salir huyendo.

Regulus observó a su compañero salir corriendo hacia algún lugar indeterminado, preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba.

El pequeño griego estimaba mucho a su amigo castaño como para dejar las cosas como estaban: con Yato esquivándolo a cada momento y él sin saber que hacer al respecto.

Así que tomó una decisión, esa tarde, después de hablar con su maestro, hablaría con él.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Yato, después de haber corrido como poseído hacia algún lugar que él mismo desconocía, detuvo su paso al sentir que sus piernas ya no querían responder.<p>

Hizo lo primero que le demandó su cuerpo: lanzarse al pasto y mirar a su alrededor para ver si ya no tenía a Regulus cerca (aunque considerando todo lo que corrió aquello era imposible).

Y fue allí que cayó en cuenta de donde estaba, había llegado a la parte trasera de la escuela, que tenía una gran cantidad de hectárea verde para el descanso y recreación de los estudiantes; a su derecha bajo un frondoso árbol podía ver a un par de muchachos uno de ellos tendría aproximadamente su edad si no era un poco más, no era de su clase pero sabía su nombre: Teneo.

Si no mal recordaba era alumno del Sr. Hasgard y aunque no lo conocía personalmente sabía que era una persona amable, por eso no se sorprendió al notar a su acompañante, un muchachito menor que había llegado hacía no más de 2 meses, su nombre era Atla.

Suponía que el mayor le estaba haciendo compañía ya que al ser el pelilila nuevo no tendría ningún amigo o aún tendría problemas con la organización de la escuela y cosas así.

Él por su parte, necesitaba despejar su mente. Así que sin pensarlo se levantó como pudo y sacudiendo sus ropas se dirigió hasta donde ese par se encontraba… o al menos eso intentó ya que cuando estaba a punto de saludarlos notó algo extraño en el ambiente que les rodeaba, todo era muy…muy..._'rosa'._

Allí fue cuando cayó en cuenta, ambos tenían las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sus manos estaban tan juntas que casi se rozaban, una alarma interna se encendió en su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó con dirección a otro árbol que también se erguía cerca de allí.

Observó con cuidado, sólo un montón de chicas de su curso hablando, suspiró agotado y se dejo caer cerca de allí, sólo quería descansar y no pensar en nada.

Pero las voces de aquellas muchachitas eran muy fuertes como para no prestarles atención, así que aún sin querer terminó enterándose de todos las cosas que comentaban, al principio no le dio la mayor importancia, sin embargo no pudo evitar parar las orejas cuando oyó algo que ellas llamaban…

-sensación a mariposas en el estómago-rió una, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente.

-¡yo también la he sentido!-secundo otra, mientras sonreía ligeramente-cuando veo al muchacho que me gusta

-¿de verdad?-preguntó una tercera

-sí, sí-rió un poco- es algo gracioso, cosquillas en la boca del estómago, a pesar de que es molesto al principio una se va acostumbrando

Luego la risa contagiosa de las muchachas invadió el ambiente, era tan cándida que cualquiera sonreiría de sólo oírla, pero no…no todos; ya que Yato, a solo unos metros de distancia tenía el rostro completamente desencajado, con los ojos y boca abiertas a más no poder.

"… debe ser una jodida broma"

Y es que no, no, no ¡y mil veces no!, aquello tenía que ser una broma, lo que él sentía con la cercanía del castaño no podía ser de lo mismo que ellas estaban hablando… ¿verdad?, era simplemente imposible ¡¿VERDAD?

Una sonrisa nerviosa surco su rostro, claro, aquello debía ser una simple coincidencia, que sintiese todas esas cosquillas en su vientre de seguro era una mala jugada de su cerebro; sí, sí… exacto, porque Regulus no podía ser "_el muchacho que le gustaba"…_ ¡Maldita sea!, ¡eso sonó gay!, él era un hombre, ¡joder!, ¡no debería sentir esas tonterías!

"¡Jamás!, ¡Jamás!, ¡Jamás!", se repetía internamente mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, ¡él no podía enamorarse de un muchacho!, y menos de uno tan tarado como lo era Regulus

Detuvo su hacer cuando se sintió ya algo mareado, deteniendo así su vista nuevamente en Teneo y Atla; sí, definitivamente el ambiente que les rodeaba era muy rosa y romántico, pero ese no era el problema… sino que en algún momento , Yato dejó de ver allí a ese par y en su lugar se vio a si mismo junto a Regulus…

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho

"_tan… rosa"_

-¡Jódete Regulus, primero muerto!- gritó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones, asustando a los demás que se encontraban alrededor.

Genial, ese día iba de mal en peor.

* * *

><p>Ya debían de ser más de las 4:00 pm, hace más de media hora que la pequeña reunión con Sysyphus y el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar era mucho muy incomodo, bueno al menos para Yato.<p>

Había estado con la mente en otra galaxia durante toda la tarde, tratando de no pensar en nada, lastima la de él que esa nada iniciaba y terminaba en Regulus; cuando terminaron de hablar con el mayor, había esperado que el rubio se fuera primero para poder el poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero nooo, el idiota debía quedarse allí parado como el idiota que era, simplemente ojeando uno de sus cuadernos; había pensado en salir pero el griego estaba muy cerca de la puerta y sentía que con solo mirarlo no podía actuar acorde su mente le indicaba.

Por otro lado Regulus estaba carcomiéndose los sesos tratando de entender el porque del actuar de Yato, sí, él sabía que era algo lento para muchas cosas, pero como Yato era su amigo, y para que mentir, una persona muy importante en su vida, así que debía hacer algo; pero ¿qué?...

-oye, Yato-habló por fin

-hn…

-¿estas enfadado conmigo?- pregunto ahora mirándolo directamente, con una cara de seriedad muy inusual en él

-¿eh?-se desconcertó un poco- no…

-¡¿entonces? –cuestionó inflando ligeramente los mofletes y frunciendo las cejas- ¡hace mucho que me evitas!

Yato sólo forzó una sonrisa, al tiempo que retrocedía hasta toparse con una de las ventanas mientras el otro se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡¿ah? – dijo impostando una voz sorprendida- debes estar alucinando Reg, yo no hago tal cosa

Maldtia sea, esa estúpida sensación volvía a invadir su cuerpo al notar al repentina cercanía que había entre ellos.

-mentira- le miró con ojos decididos, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas y labios.

Yato tembló un poco, ahora sentía un ligero calor agolparse en sus mejillas, no, no, no , no eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

-yo…-

-dime, Yato- soltó acercándose más, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-volvió a cuestionar ahora bajando las cejas con una expresión de tristeza profunda en el rostro

El castaño tragó grueso intentando desviar la mirada, ahora además se sumaba la revolución que había iniciado en su pecho, con latidos rápidos, que sólo lograban aumentar el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-Reg…-sentía sus labios temblar, junto con ligeros espasmos en cuerpo, ya no podía controlar sus propias acciones, y no supo si era por el calor interno, o simplemente por impulso; pero en el momento que dejó que su mente tomara un descanso, su cuerpo se moviese solo y con sus labios rozó ligeramente los del griego; sintió que algo en su interior se calmó; se sintió en paz consigo mismo por unos segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo…

_Beso…_

¡Beso!, aunque solo hubiera sido un contacto de labios aún era uno ¡había besado a Regulus!

-Esto ni lo menciones- le espetó aún con un ligero carmesí en el rostro, para luego tomar su mochila y abandonar el salón con paso decidido, eso había sido estúpido ¡muy estúpido! De su parte, pero allí terminaba ¡jamás volvería a ceder!, sin importar todas aquellas mariposas que ahora mismo revoloteaban por su estómago.

Lo que él no sabía es que aquello era sólo el inicio, y que con esos toques primero inocentes , luego llegaría a un nivel de unión que ninguno imagino nunca compartir…

Fin

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

Regulus se quedó quieto pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque no entendía muy bien que había pasado, que Yato hubiese echo eso significaba que no estaba enojado ¿verdad?

Amplió su sonrisa con ese simple pensamiento, quizá el día de mañana le pediría a Yato que continuaran con aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>¡Wha~!, nunca creí que terminaría esto, pero lo logré, se que no esta muy bueno xD, pero es el primero, así que espero poder mejorar.

Bye bye


End file.
